Puppy love
by Witch Mix
Summary: Un 8059 donde el protagonista es un cachorro.


En la fría tarde de una calle desierta de Namimori, se hallaba una caja sucia y casi rota. Si, ya se que piensan ¿Y que tiene? Bueno, tiene al protagonista de este fic. En la caja había un cachorrito negro de ojitos marrón claro, todo un amor. Pero no todos veían ese amor, ya que el cachorrito había sido abandonado a su suerte en esa fría calle por gente mala y el cachorrito no entendía ¿Acaso su existencia estaba mal? El solo quería dar amor ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Sin duda tenía que ser su culpa, de seguro había hecho algo para enojar a sus amos y por eso ya no lo querían. Al menos esperaba no cometer errores con su siguiente amo, si es que llegaba a tener…

Lanzó chillidos de dolor y tristeza. Estaba asustado, con frió y hambre. Trato de darse calor pero era imposible, necesitaba el contacto de otro ser vivo. Creía que era su fin hasta que sintió unas grandes manos cubrir todo su cuerpo y luego estuvo cara a cara con un humano**.- ¿Qué pasa pequeño, estas solo?-**el cachorrito no podría estar mas feliz, finalmente, alguien quien lo amase, no cabía en su felicidad.

No perdiendo tiempo, comenzó a besar y ladrar de alegría. Le caía bien ese humano, tan calido y olía delicioso...Mmm creo que le habían dado a probar… ¡Pescado! ¡Era eso! El humano olía a pescado, amaba el pescado. Le dio unas lengüetazas antes de que el hombre lo separase un poco de él-**Tranquilo pequeño. Lamentablemente no te puedo cuidar**-pero el cachorrito no le prestaba atención, estaba absorto del humano que tenia el cabello y los ojos igual que él, que felicidad**-pero sabes, conozco a alguien que si…-**y abrigando al cachorrito, se encamino a quien sabe donde.

El cachorrito estaba encantado con el lugar, no había mas humanos con quienes jugar, pero sin duda se tomaría su tiempo en aventurarse en ese extraño mundo. Cuando el humano lo puso en el piso, se lanzó a correr a todas partes y empezar a olfatear por todas partes, no quería dejar ni un solo rincón sin investigar. Y en una de sus cruzadas, la puerta se había vuelto a abrir nuevamente dejando ver a alguien igual al humano pero más joven. Bah, no importaba ¡era un nuevo amigo! Y sin perder tiempo fue hacía el para presentarse, dando ladridos y brinquitos, a lo cual el otro humano lo miro extrañado.

**-Viejo ¿Qué es esto?-**le pregunto Yamamoto a su padre-

**-Es un cachorro Takeshi. Lo encontré abandonado y decidí que lo cuidarías-**le contestó despreocupado su padre mientras seguía cortando un poco de pescado para preparar el delicioso sushi-

**-Pero, viejo…-**

**-Necesitas más responsabilidades Takeshi, por ende te lo encargo. A parte, míralo, no tiene a nadie mas en el mundo-**el hombre dejo de hacer su labor para acercarse a su hijo y levantar al cachorro, para que se viesen. Inmediatamente Takeshi lo había agarrado y lo abrazo. Nadie resistía el poder de los cachorros-**me alegra que se lleven bien, porque de ahora en mas, tu serás su padre-**dicho eso, regresó a la labor de preparar sushi, dejando a su hijo y al pequeño cachorro solos.

**-¡Desgraciado friki del béisbol! ¡Mas te vale tener un buen motivo del por que llegas tarde!-**en una banca del parque abandonado por el frió, estaba sentado Gokudera Hayato, un peliplateado de ojos verdes con carita de porcelana aunque estaba ahora formaba una horrible mueca de disgusto e impaciencia infinita**-¡Contesta!-**

**-Calmate Hayato-**dijo de lo más relajado el más alto llamándolo por su nombre. Derecho que había ganado hace tres días y que no iba a desaprovechar-**lo que paso fue…Bueno, él te lo dirá todo-**y de su abrigo saco al cachorrito, el cual al ver a Gokudera empezó a chillar de alegría. ¡Más amigos! Pensaba feliz el cachorro extendiendo sus patitas hacia el oji-verde.

**-Que lindo-**susurro al ver al cachorrito, para luego volverse piedra. Miro al cachorro, luego a su novio, de nuevo al cachorro, y nuevamente a su novio. Trató de aguantar la risa pero fue inútil, y al ver la sonrisa curiosa de su pareja, rió mas-**s-son muy pa-parecidos**-le contestó entre risas.

**-¿Eso significa que lo amaras tanto como a mi?-**y la risa ceso, y Takeshi contemplo como se empezaba a formar un fuerte sonrojo-**aunque eso me pone celoso, yo quiero que Hayato me ame mas que a nadie-**y luego esa sonrisa tan característica de él, surco sus labios. Y fue ahí donde Hayato recordó porque amaba a ese idiota.

**-¿Y como se llama?-**le pregunto el bajo al alto mientras jugaba con las patitas del cachorro. Todo un amor.

**-¿Eh? Bueno, la verdad no he pensando en eso. A parte, creo que no lo puedo llamar cachorro toda su vida. ¿Qué sugieres Hayato-chan?-**

**-Mmm**-miro detenidamente al perrito para luego mirar a su novio y repetir el proceso varias veces-**Take. Se llamara Take**-el perro, como si lo llamaran, ladró ante el nombre, en símbolo de que le gustaba y Gokudera sonrió victorioso. Mientras, en un rinconcito de la habitación, se encontraba Takeshi llorando pero a la vez sonriendo.

**-No se si sentirme alagado o insultado-**

Take estaba haciendo una caminata por la ciudad. Habían pasado varios años y ya estaba grandecito y como todo perro, tenía la necesidad de encontrar una pareja con la cual hacer mimitos, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vio, rodeado de perros callejeros malvados, un hermoso perro peliplateado ¡Y parecía de raza pura! Simplemente hermoso. Por los ladridos que pudo escuchar que al parecer esos perros querían hacer cosas de humanos calientes con ese perro, pero el peliplateado se negaba y sacaba los dientes.

No queriendo que el hermoso perro peliplateado se ensuciase las patas, salto sobre los perros y los empezó a morder, rasguñar y ladrar, tanto que al final terminaron huyendo.

**-Eso estuvo cerca. Pudieron haberte hecho daño**-esperando un agradecimiento, se descoloco al oír un bufido de fastidio proveniente del otro can.

**-No necesitaba de tu ayuda, jamás te la pedí ¡Y la próxima vez que te interpongas, te morderé a ti también!-**el perro se fue corriendo dejando atrás a Take, el cual, alcanzó a leer la plaquita que llevaba ese hermoso perro. Haya, que nombre precioso.

**-Esperame Haya-**y como perro por pelota, fue corriendo tras su amor.


End file.
